


Of hate, of grudge, of anger

by laradelay



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Daehyun is Youngjae's assassin, Himchan and Youngjae are brothers, Himchan and Youngjae hate each other, Introspection, M/M, Yongguk is Himchan's bodyguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { B.A.P - AU - Angst - DaeJae & BangHim - Long-fiction }Himchan and Youngjae, after their father's death, they fight against each other in a very serious, threatening and terrible way. Himchan hates Youngjae, and Youngjae hates Himchan.Youngjae hires Daehyun to kill his older brother Himchan, so he can inherit all of the family fortune without having to share it with him.Daehyun is an assassin for hire. His mission is to kill Himchan. Yongguk, Himchan's bodyguard, he would never, ever let anyone hurt him.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction about B.A.P! ♥

It's the funeral of a violent, abusive, brutal father, it's the funeral of Youngjae and Himchan's father.

Youngjae pasts the crowd, so he heads to the empty balcony and he leans against the cold, black, hard railing, enjoying the solitude. He brings the glass to his mouth, then he bathes his lips with a drop of red wine and he drinks a sip of it, watching how inside of the crystal chalice it wrinkles a reddish liquid. It's very similar to blood.

"I know" Daehyun talks to him in a low, decisive and calm voice as he puts both hands on his shoulders to prevent him from escaping, "that you want to kill him, you want him dead, you want to slaughter him" the assassin reveals with a slight, mellifluous and wide smile.

"How do you know it?" Youngjae asks him as he stiffens, because fear blocks him, making him get rigid after taking over on him, "how do you know that I want to kill him, that I want him dead, that I want to slaughter him?" he asks, without understanding.

"It's the way you look at him" Daehyun replies while he forces him to face him, because he wants to stare into his eyes for a long, meaningful and endless instant, "it's the grudge, it's the hate and it's the anger" he explains, touching one side of his face with a slow, gentle and sweet gesture.

Youngjae looks at Himchan as if his older brother, with whom he shares flesh, blood and bones, is his worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I sincerely hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm looking for more Babyz as friends ♥, so if you have KakaoTalk you can add me on there: my ID is fantasticalih.


	2. Part I. Himchan and Yongguk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is all about Himchan/Yongguk's relationship, even if I would really like to write a Spin-off about it.

This is the last night that Himchan and Yongguk can be together. They know it. Himchan knows it, and Yongguk knows it too. They both know it. It hurts them. That's all they have. There's nothing else for them.

Himchan is in his chamber. He collapses on the edge of the bed, so he watches the window through which a storm is raging as he pulls on the tie, loosening the shirt buttons. He's a masterpiece of art. A king. He's made of an immaculate beauty. The color of innocence that doesn't fit him at all. He's not pure. He loses himself in the evocative image of the thunder that rips the sky piece after piece, by reducing it to pieces. It's savage. Malevolent.

Yongguk kneels in front of him, then he takes his hands in his own just to kiss both of them, while he stares at him with a look full of love, of devotion, and of respect. He would kill for him, he would do anything for him, he would die for him. It scares him.

"I won't die" Himchan reassures him with a smile as he touches the mass of wavy, black and messy hair whose locks hide his eyes, "and you won't die" he keeps assuring him, although the concern is real, painful and true.

"I will protect you" Yongguk hisses as he watches him with his irises that appear to be shiny, filling up with tears, darker, "let me protect you" he begs him, feeling prey to the emotions that are invading him.

"None of us will die" Himchan asserts, touching his cheek to caress him so as to calm him down.

Yongguk narrows his eyelids, he enjoys it and he sighs in relief.

“We can survive” Himchan talks to him, while the mask he always wears seems to thaw word after word because he's also in love with him, “we can make it, we can kill both of them, we can do it” he remarks with a grin, putting a palm on the back of his head.

A tickling bomb. This is what they are. It's going to burst out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What do you think about BangHim's relationship? 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The story is already written, but I decided the split it into four (or more) parts, excluding the Prologue. What do you think about it?
> 
> I'm also looking for more friends as Babyz, so if you have KakaoTalk I invite you to add me and talk to me: my ID is fantasticalih.


End file.
